Good-Bye Sorrow
by Rudy
Summary: Rory must rebuild her life after a disastrous relationship **CHAP 4 is up**
1. Enough Is Enough

Title: Good-Bye Sorrow  
  
By: Rudy  
  
Rating: PG (only a little bit of violence, nothing more than what would be on the show)  
  
Summary: Future fic. Rory has to rebuild her life after a disastrous relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters/settings on the show. Anything you don't recognize from the show belongs to me. Plus, I'm broke. It really wouldn't be worth the effort to sue me.  
  
Email: rudy_lana7@hotmail.com. PLEEEEEEEZZ SEND FEEDBACK!!!!  
  
1 Chapter 1: Enough Is Enough  
  
'WHACK!' The sound of his hand as it connected with her face clapped like thunder, the force sending her crashing to the floor. His eyes flashed with rage as he glared down at her.  
  
"This mess better be cleaned up when I get back!" words dripping like venom from his mouth.  
  
Only a few months ago Rory would have made some attempt to stand up for herself but lately she just couldn't muster up the will to do so. His abuse had slowly worn her once fiery spirit down to a mere, faint glimmer. And, what would be the point anyway, he'd just be back tomorrow apologizing, swearing it would never happen again.  
  
'BAM!' Rory heard the front door slam behind him. She let out a deep sigh of relief, 'At least he'll be gone for the rest of the night.' Getting up from the floor she slowly made her way to the bathroom to inspect the damage. She cringed at the black and blue wreck that was her left cheek. It was throbbing and growing darker by the second. Rory gingerly wiped away the tears that rolled down the bruise as her mother's words whispered in her mind,  
  
"How much longer are you gonna let him do this to you?"  
  
Lorelai had asked her that question as Rory lay in a hospital bed recovering from three broken ribs and a fractured collarbone after Dean had pushed her down the stairs. She remembered all the excuses she had made for him over the years, "It wasn't his fault," or "I made him angry." Rory stared at her bruised and broken face in the mirror. The marks from her last beating were only beginning to fade.  
  
"I can't live like this anymore," she said aloud to her reflection. The endless cycle of anger, pain and remorse was eating at her until there would be nothing left. Her marriage to Dean was in shambles. They were strangers to each other now. He didn't even look like Dean anymore. His face was fixed in a permanent scowl, his hair was always a mess, beard unshaven and he always smelled like a brewery. Alcohol had stolen the man she loved, leaving a bitter, cruel monster in his place. The drinking had started about three years ago. He lost his job and things just went downhill from there. Everything would piss him off. Rory figured it would pass and things would get better again but then one day when they were arguing about something or other, he hit her. Of course, he immediately apologized profusely and promised he would never do anything like that again. But he did. Again and again and again.  
  
But through all of this darkness their had been one ray of sunshine. Actually, two. Her little girls, six-year-old Lorelai Nicole and four-year- old Danielle Elizabeth. They were the only reason she'd managed to keep going for so long. As Rory sat down on the edge of tub she smiled weakly as she thought about her girls. Nikki had Rory's intelligence but was a bit of a tomboy. Always climbing trees or riding bikes or roughhousing with her best friend Jake Cho, Lane and Henry's son. And Danni, she was just like her grandmother: chatty, mischievous and unpredictable. She liked to play dress up and could ask a million questions in a minute flat. For the most part they seemed happy. They had a nice little house, friends and a mother that loved them. The only real negative thing in their lives was Dean. Although Rory had tried to keep she and Dean's problems away from them, she knew they knew things were bad. Danni would wake up screaming from frequent nightmares and Nikki was becoming more and more withdrawn. Her children didn't even feel safe in their own home anymore.  
  
Rory suddenly stood up from her perch on the edge of the tub. Enough is enough. It was time to leave. She wasn't going to let her little girls grow up in a house filled with violence. They deserved so much more. She deserved more. Tip-toeing quickly up the stairs she opened her closet and pulled out three suitcases. She filled one with her stuff then quietly got some stuff for the girls from their room. When she was finished she put the suitcases in the car and went back upstairs to wake Nikki and Danni.  
  
"Nikki, wake up baby."  
  
"Mommy?" answered the sleepy girl.  
  
"Ya its me Nikki. I need you to get up and come to the car with me. OK? We're going on a trip."  
  
"Why? I'm tired mommy. Can we go in the morning?" she asked as she snuggled farther under the covers. A chill ran down Rory's spine as she imagined what would happen if Dean caught her trying to leave the next morning, especially with the girls.  
  
"No, I'm sorry baby. It's really important that we leave tonight. You can stay in your pj's and sleep in the car ok?"  
  
"OK." Rory planted a quick kiss on her forehead and draped her blanket over her shoulders, "Thank you baby."  
  
Turning to Danni's small sleeping figure in the next bed, Rory gently scooped her up, blanket and all. The tiny girl whimpered slightly at having her slumber disturbed but quickly settled back into the arms of her mother, who carried down to the car with Nikki in tow.  
  
As she pulled out of the driveway Rory didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or cry her eyes out. It was three in the morning and she, the woman who didn't do anything without some kind of plan, had just packed up herself and her children and left her husband! The whole rest of her life was totally on God's good humor. 'Ah well,' she thought 'at least we're safe now.' The thought made her smile. "Here goes nothin'." Rory turned down the street and never looked back.  
  
'DING DONG!' The intrusive noise of the doorbell dragged Lorelai from her precious Saturday morning sleep. She glanced over at the clock.  
  
"Ugh! You have got to be kidding me! Its like five AM! What kind of sadist goes around ringing people's doorbells at five frickin' AM!?" Lorelai pulled the pillows over her head.  
  
"Maybe if we ignore it they'll change their evil ways and come back when the sun is all the way up?" mumbled her husband Luke from beside her. He was answered by another ring of the doorbell.  
  
"Good plan Burger-Boy." Lorelai got out of bed and walked downstairs to the door.  
  
'DING DONG!'  
  
"Alright, keep your pants on. I'm coming. You better be holding one giant check buddy or I advise you to start running n-," she opened the door, "RORY?"  
  
"H-Hi mom."  
  
2 AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Some feedback would be greatly appreciated. Send it to rudy_lana7@hotmail.com or if you're reading this on fanfiction.net, click the magical little blue button to your left. I want at least 13 reviews or no more chapters, got it!! Thanx, Rudy. 


	2. Safe At Last

Title: Good-Bye Sorrow  
  
By: Rudy  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Future fic. Rory has to rebuild her life after a disastrous relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters/settings on the show. Anything you don't recognize from the show belongs to me. Plus, I'm broke. It really wouldn't be worth the effort to sue me.  
  
Email: rudy_lana7@hotmail.com. PLEEEEEEEZZ SEND FEEDBACK!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Safe at Last  
  
~*RECAP*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, keep your pants on. I'm coming. You better be holding one giant check buddy or I advise you to start running n-," she opened the door, "RORY?"  
  
"H-Hi mom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rory? What are you doing here…Did something happen?"  
  
"Well…uh…um…" Rory shifted nervously, looking for some kind of explanation, but seeing the still fresh bruises on her face, Lorelai filled in the blanks for her herself.  
  
"You left, didn't you?"  
  
Rory responded with only a sheepish nod. Her lip began to tremble slightly and she angrily dashed away the few tears that had dared to creep down her cheek. Sensing that her daughter was about to fall apart right there on her doorstep, Lorelai quickly pulled her into a warm hug.  
  
"You did the right thing coming here. Everything's gonna be fine now…OK?  
  
"OK," she sniffed, "Thanks mom…So you gonna let us in or are we gonna have to set up camp on the lawn?" asked Rory as she finally pulled away from her mom.  
  
Lorelai looked at her slightly confused, "Us?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Nikki and Dani are still asleep in the car. We kinda left Boston at like three AM." Rory rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned. She hadn't realized just how exhausted she was, physically and emotionally, until that moment.  
  
"Oh, my poor baby! Listen, you go lie down in your old room for a while. Luke and I will take care of the girls."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts! You need to rest sweetheart. Now go. Sleep my child!"  
  
"Alright. Alright. I'm going."  
  
Rory retreated into the dimly lit house grateful for even a few hours rest. She know the girls would have a barrage of questions waiting for her when they got up, but right now she as in no condition to handle that. After slipping under the warm covers Rory was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai had gotten Luke up and was helping him bring the girls and all their stuff inside. Each of them carried one of the half asleep, pajama clad, brunettes in their arms.  
  
"Hi grandpa Luke" whispered Dani as Luke gently set her on the couch (Lorelai having done the same with Nikki on the other couch.  
  
"Hey kiddo. You're supposed to be asleep."  
  
"I know. But I'm not sleepy anymore," she chirped in reply.  
  
"Me neither," came Nikki's voice from behind him.  
  
"Where's mommy?" she asked, crossing the room to come sit protectively next to her little sister. Dani snuggled instinctively closer to her. Nikki had gotten used to protecting Dani. It was like second nature for her now. Whenever Dean would come home drunk and enrage, she and Dani would hide under her bed and wait out the storm together.  
  
"Well, your mommy's sleeping. She's very tired."  
  
"Oh…" then after looking Luke deep in the eyes as if assessing whether or not she could trust him she continued, "Daddy hit her again." Nikki looked down at her bare feet, not wanting anyone to see her tears.  
  
Luke's heart broke for them. They were so little and now they had to deal with something like this. He looked at them sitting huddled together on the couch. The two girls were the picture of their mom and grandmother. Nikki had straight light brown hair and Rory's delicate features. Dani's hair was an unruly mass of coffee coloured curls and her smile could brighten any room. Both had the Gilmore cobalt blue eyes. Luke pulled them both into his lap.  
  
"Hey, listen to me guys. I know things were pretty scary before, but they are gonna be very different now. For one thing, you have your big, strong grandpa Luke around to protect you. No one is ever going to hurt your mommy or you guys ever again."  
  
"Promise?" asked Dani, eyes wide and trusting.  
  
"I promise…Now, how 'bout some breakfast?" Both girls grinned and nodded excitedly.  
  
"Alright then. Now if you two can get ready in ten minutes, VERY QUIETLY, we can go to the diner and I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes."  
  
Nikki and Dani bolted off the couch in search of their suitcases. Within eight and a half minutes (a new Gilmore record) they were skipping happily out the door behind Luke.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanx for all the great reviews on the first chapter. Not as many as I had hoped for but, I'll live. I can see there are still a lot of Trory's out there who want me to end this story with some serious Troriness. That's fine, but it there are any of you R/J lovers out there, speak up. Let me know what you think.  
  
Rudy 


	3. What Are YOU Doing Here?

Title: Good-Bye Sorrow  
  
By: Rudy  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Future fic. Rory has to rebuild her life after a disastrous relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters/settings on the show. Anything you don't recognize from the show belongs to me. Plus, I'm broke. It really wouldn't be worth the effort to sue me.  
  
Email: rudy_lana7@hotmail.com. PLEEEEEEEZZ SEND FEEDBACK!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: What Are YOU Doing Here?  
  
~*RECAP*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory retreated into the dimly lit house grateful for even a few hours rest. She know the girls would have a barrage of questions waiting for her when they got up, but right now she as in no condition to handle that. After slipping under the warm covers Rory was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, listen to me guys. I know things were pretty scary before, but they are gonna be very different now. For one thing, you have your big, strong grandpa Luke around to protect you. No one is ever going to hurt your mommy or you guys ever again."  
  
"Promise?" asked Dani, eyes wide and trusting.  
  
"I promise…Now, how 'bout some breakfast?" Both girls grinned and nodded excitedly.  
  
"Alright then. Now if you two can get ready in ten minutes, VERY QUIETLY, we can go to the diner and I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes."  
  
Nikki and Dani bolted off the couch in search of their suitcases. Within eight and a half minutes (a new Gilmore record) they were skipping happily out the door behind Luke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Just when you think this place couldn't get any more Norman Rockwell-ish…" mumbled Jess to himself as he stepped off the bus in Stars Hollow. Taylor could be heard yelling orders as he and a dozen others set up for the Annual Garden Festival, one of Stars Hollow's at least fifty annual festivals.  
  
He chuckled inwardly thinking about how much he used to despise this place. It was much to clean and cute looking. But now, this town was the only place he called home. Jess hitched his huge duffel bag over his shoulder and headed towards his uncle's diner.  
  
It had been too long since he'd been back, seven, maybe eight years. 'Since she married him…'. Jess let out a deep sigh. 'God! Why can't I just get over her? She's married to the Bag-boy, just accept it and move on!' The familiarity of the mental kick-in-the-pants he'd just given himself was not lost on Jess. In fact, it had become like his mantra over the past eight years. No matter where he roamed, Italy, Paris, China, it didn't matter, she was always in his head and even more so in his heart.  
  
"Forget it Jess, it's never gonna happen with her."  
  
Caught up in his musings, Jess barely realized he had arrived at the diner. He took a deep breath and walked through the door.  
  
  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Coffee!"  
  
"No. Has anyone ever told you have an incredibly small vocabulary?"  
  
"Come on Lukey!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll start calling you Duke again?"  
  
"Well then definitely no."  
  
Lorelai leaned in to Luke over the counter seductively. She toyed with the little hairs at the back of his neck, making his breath catch in his throat and whispered sweetly in his ear,  
  
"How 'bout later if we…"  
  
Luke blushed fourteen shades of red and poured her coffee immediately.  
  
"Thank you honey!" said Lorelai grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" Luke went back to serving his other customers. He just could never win with her.  
  
All the while Jess had sat down at a table in the corner and watched the familiar exchange from behind a copy of Marlowe's Doctor Faustus. He couldn't help but laugh, "Those two will never change." Looking around the diner, it was obvious everyone else was thinking the same thing, but they were all trying not laugh (out of fear of Luke probably).  
  
At this time Luke, having noticed he had and unserved customer in one of the corner tables went over to take the order.  
  
"What can I get ya?" he asked not even looking up from the pad in his hand.  
  
"Well, I was kind hopin' for a place to crash, but for now some chili fries will do."  
  
Luke suddenly looked up for his ordering pad. He knew whom the voice belonged to but he had to make sure. The last he'd heard this voice, it was calling him from Australia telling him of all the amazing things to see in the Outback.  
  
"Jess?" asked Luke, squinting like he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's me Uncle Luke. I'm back." Jess stood up from his chair and hugged his uncle. Finally realizing that this wasn't an illusion, Luke happily jugged him and called Lorelai over. Despite she and Jess' past run- ins, she too was glad to see him. The two had called a truce long ago and their relationship had slowly grown into a general acceptance of the other's presence. On good day Lorelai might even admit that she cared about him. Plus, having Jess around would definitely make Luke happy; with Rory and her kids living with them now, Luke had to put up with more than his fair share of Gilmore Girls; so Lorelai welcomed him gracefully. She, Luke and Jess sat down at the table to catch up. Through their happy reunion the trio hadn't noticed Rory walk into the diner.  
  
Rory looked around the diner for mom and Luke. She needed her daily dose of coffee and to talk to her mom about her possibly watching the girls that afternoon while she went job-hunting in Hartford. Right now they were with a sitter but that would only be 'til two. After a few moments she found them sitting at a corner table talking to some dark haired person who's back was to her. Rory strode over to their table casually.  
  
"Hey mom. Hey Luke."  
  
"Hey Rory! Look who decided to come home too." Just then the 'stranger' stood and turned to face her.  
  
"Jess?!" she asked her voice giving away her shock at seeing him.  
  
"H-Hey Rory." Jess himself was also more than surprised to see her.  
  
About a million thoughts raced through their minds. Each wondering what the other was doing there, how they would react to seen them again, remembering what had happened the last time they were face to face. For a moment they just stared at one another in silence. Then Rory broke the ice.  
  
"Well, its good to see you again…" She looked down at her feet or out the window behind him, anywhere but at him.  
  
"Yeah y-you too."  
  
Luke and Lorelai who were still sitting at the table exchanged bewildered looks at the obvious tension between the two. Rory continued,  
  
"So…you in town for long?"  
  
"Uh…dunno actually. You know me, wherever the blows…H-How 'bout you?"  
  
"I, well we actually, are here for good. Just moved back a week ago."  
  
Jess' heart sank. She was still with Dean. He didn't know why this was such a surprise. Of course they were still together. They were married weren't they? 'Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea,' he thought. But before he could say anything in response, Rory spoke up,  
  
"Well…so…um…I gotta get goin'. It was good seein' you again. I said that already didn't I? Right…so welcome back and I'll catch you later."  
  
Rory turned to leave, but then remembered why she had come to the diner in the first place.  
  
"Oh, and mom, can you call me on my cell in about an hour?" she asked as she backed towards the door, desperately wanting to get out of that diner.  
  
"Yeah, sure honey…" replied Lorelai, giving her daughter a 'what-on-earth- has-gotten-into-you' look.  
  
"Great. Thanks." With that Rory hurriedly strode out of the diner. Three very confused people stood in her wake.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Wow!! Thanx to everyone for the ton of reviews. I'm so happy. I've never gotten this much feedback for a story. (Hopefully that will continue now that I've made this a Jory.). Anyway, in response to some of the feedback I've gotten about my portrayal of Dean: I didn't make him an abusive husband because I hate him. I like Dean. He's good people. But for this story, that's what I needed him to be. Plus, I mentioned in the story that he wasn't always like that; alcohol changed him. So in short, sorry to all you Dean lovers out there. I didn't mean to offend. To everyone else, hope you enjoyed this chapter and KEEP THE FEEDBACK COMING.  
  
Rudy 


	4. Revelations and Confessions

Title: Good-Bye Sorrow  
  
By: Rudy  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Future fic. Rory has to rebuild her life after a disastrous relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters/settings on the show. Anything you don't recognize from the show belongs to me. Plus, I'm broke. It really wouldn't be worth the effort to sue me.  
  
Email: rudy_lana7@hotmail.com. PLEEEEEEEZZ SEND FEEDBACK!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Revelations And Confessions  
  
~*RECAP*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"H-Hey Rory." Jess himself was also more than surprised to see her.  
  
About a million thoughts raced through their minds. Each wondering what the other was doing there, how they would react to seen them again, remembering what had happened the last time they were face to face. For a moment they just stared at one another in silence. Then Rory broke the ice.  
  
"Well, its good to see you again…" She looked down at her feet or out the window behind him, anywhere but at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Luke any of those apartments of yours available? As you can see I don't have much stuff so lots of space is not a requirement. Hell, after some of the places I've visited, running water isn't a requirement." Requested Jess hopefully as he and Luke sat in the diner waiting for the last few customers to finish up. After his and Rory's not so pleasant reunion, Jess had decided to walk around and clear his head. He ended up walking around all day and it wasn't until nightfall that he realized that he didn't have a place to stay.  
  
"Sorry Jess, but every single apartment in my building is being rented. I couldn't give you one if I wanted to," replied Luke feeling kind of guilty, "But, if you really don't mind noisy, cramped quarters, you can come stay at the house…one more person couldn't hurt." Jess' brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"You make it sound like you have a three ring circus in your living room! How can thing be so cramped with just you and Lorelai?" laughed Jess. He then expected his uncle to then go on some tirade about Lorelai's insanity but what he go couldn't have shocked him more if he'd stuck his finger in a light socket.  
  
"Well first you have Lorelai's completely backwards housekeeping methods, plus Nikki and Dani running all over the place. I tell you, they're cute, but those two could make Mr. Clean cry with the amount of mess they generate." Jess attempted to stop Luke's ranting at the mention of the two names he hadn't heard before,  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who, what?" asked Luke who was now gesturing wildly trying to convey the amount of havoc the two little girls could reek.  
  
"Who are Nikki and Dani?"  
  
"Oh, geez? That's right, you've been kinda MIA for the past eight years. Nikki and Dani are Rory's daughters. Nikki's six, Dani's four and they're both as much trouble as their grandmother."  
  
Jess couldn't think of anything to say in response to what he'd just heard. His heart felt like it had just been reduced to a puddle around his ankles; the really sticky, muddy kind you lose your shoe in. It was bad enough knowing that the woman he loved was married to someone else but, to know she'd had kids with him, hurt like a kick in the chest. Jess let his head drop 'til it hit the table with a resounding thud. Luke eyed him suspiciously for a second wondering why he took the news like that, but he brushed it off and continued,  
  
"The three of them are staying with Lorelai and I until they can get a place of their own."  
  
As soon as Luke had said 'the three of them' Jess swiftly picked his head up off the table. 'Wait a minute,' he thought, 'he only said three. And he hadn't mentioned the Bag-Boy's presence in the over-crowded house.' Part of him hoped to God that Dean was no longer in the picture, but the other part hated himself for wanting that because it meant that Rory wasn't happy. So unhappy in fact that she'd come all the way home. The only solace he'd found while being away from her all these years was that she'd be happy and loved. That's all he'd every wanted for Rory, even if it wasn't with him.  
  
"What about the Ba- Dean?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant, even though inside he was anything but.  
  
Jess watched as Luke's jaw clenched and wrung out a dishtowel angrily. Jess had never seen become so incensed at the mere mention of someone's name. He backed slightly away from the counter nervously as Luke began to speak,  
  
"I swear if I could just get five minutes alone with that bastard, I'd show him what it felt like to get smacked around!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Uncle Luke, what are you talking about? What happened?!"  
  
"That pathetic, waste of skin has spent the last three years using Rory as his personal punching bag, that's what happened!"  
  
Jess felt like he was going to vomit. The image of Rory's beautiful face being ravaged by angry bruises was sending his mind on roller coaster ride. He could feel his anger rising like bile in his throat!  
  
"I-I'm gonna go get some air…um, I'll meet you back at the house, Ok?" mumbled Jess as he clumsily stood and walked to the door.  
  
"Yeah sure…you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…just need to get some air. I'll see ya in a bit." With that Jess let the diner door swing close behind him.  
  
As he walked through town, Luke's words played over and over in his mind, each repetition making him more and more angry.  
  
"That son of a bitch!" he cursed aloud, garnering some wary glances from passersby but he didn't care. All he could think about was Rory. He imaging a fist delivering crushing blow after blow to her delicate frame, tears falling down from her eyes silently in a never-ending cascade of pain. Jess couldn't fight his overwhelming urge to kick something. An innocent garbage can fell victim to his rage until he realized that people were beginning to stare. Jess mumbled some feeble excuse and wandered over to the gazebo. Sitting quietly on the bench, he allowed the warm summer night air to soothe him. Some time later, when he could once again think rationally, Jess lifted himself off the bench and started back towards the house.  
  
-The Gilmore-Danes House  
  
-Midnight  
  
Rory lay awake staring at the ceiling counting the bumps in the stucco in an attempt to fall asleep. The house was dead silent, all its other occupants being sound asleep.  
  
"612, 613, 614, 618…wait…uh…617…Oh forget it!" she huffed aloud. Getting out of bed, Rory made her way to the living room and settled herself on the loveseat across from the sofa bed where Nikki and Dani slept peacefully. Rory smiled gratefully, realizing that Dani hadn't had a single nightmare since they'd left Boston. She just sat there quietly and watched their little chests rise and fall, the simple rhythm calming her. There was nothing that brought her more peace than this. Ever since they were babies, whenever things would get tough, she'd slip into their room and just watch them sleep. The sound of their soft snoring seemed to make all her troubles disappear for a little while at least. After about an hour or so Rory could feel sleep finally beginning to come over her. She padded quietly back towards her room. But as she reached for the door it was suddenly jerked open from the inside. Rory almost jumped out of her skin. When she breathing finally returned to normal pace she found herself face to face with Jess.  
  
"Jess!! What the hell are you doing in there?! You scared the crap outta me!" hissed Rory angrily  
  
"Oh man, I'm so sorry. I tried to get in through the front door but it was locked and I didn't want to knock and wake everyone up, so I climbed through your window. I'm sorry I scared you."  
  
Rory glared at him for a few more seconds then offered up a weak smile of forgiveness.  
  
"Well…um…I'll let you get back to bed then" he stated awkwardly and shuffled past her towards the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, sure…Good-night Jess." Rory got about halfway into her room before her turned to face his retreating form,  
  
"Hey Jess?"  
  
"Yeah." He turned around to answer.  
  
"Have some coffee with me?"  
  
"Now? It's like one AM."  
  
"Yeah, of course now! I'm a Gilmore, we make it a policy to never put off 'til tomorrow the coffee we can drink today," she said smiling, "plus, we need to talk," Rory quietly added.  
  
"OK," said Jess simply and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
When the coffee was made the two went and sat out on the porch. The tension from earlier that day had returned and was now surrounding them like the humid night air. Rory decided she should break the silence.  
  
"So…How are things with you?" she asked coolly. Jess turned to look her directly in the eyes,  
  
"Why don't you ask me what it is you really want to know?" he countered, catching her off guard. Rory dropped her gaze down into her coffee not wanting to meet his imploring stare.  
  
"Rory?" Jess waved a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Alright! Alright…Why did you leave?"  
  
"Jess moved away from her to the edge of the porch. He didn't want her to see the pain on his face  
  
"You know why I left," his words coming out a little more curtly than he intended.  
  
Now, it was Rory's turn to catch him off guard she walked over to where he stood and gently placed a hand on his back causing him to flinch noticeably.  
  
"No actually I don't. Not really anyway. All I know is that on the night before my wedding, my best friend starts ranting and raving about how getting married would be the biggest mistake of my life, that the man I love is all wrong for me and that there's someone better right under my nose. And then, when I tall him there's no way I'm calling off my wedding, he disappears for eight years without so much as a good-bye! That really hurt Jess. I thought we were friends."  
  
Jess let out a tortured groan. "  
  
"We were friends…That's why I had to leave."  
  
"What? I don't get it."  
  
"I was in love with you Rory. I just didn't know how to tell you. And up until the night before your wedding, I'd thought I could accept your marrying Dean, but I couldn't. I couldn't stand by and watch you promise to love him forever. It hurt too much. So after I talked to you I hopped the first flight outta there."  
  
Rory had to sit down on the porch swing. After news like that she didn't quite trust her legs to hold her up.  
  
"You, you were in love with me?!"  
  
"Yeah," sighed Jess coming to sit next to her, "completely over the moon in love."  
  
Rory blushed for a second but then her eyes welled with tears. She couldn't believe how oblivious she'd been. All these years she'd thought he was just being his habitually difficult self that night and as a result she'd totally brushed him and what he'd said off.  
  
"You must think I'm such and idiot!" Rory cried.  
  
"What? Rory what are you talking about?!" inquired Jess completely confused. He'd never seen her do such an emotional-180 like that.  
  
"I mean you warned me about Dean. You told me point blank that he wasn't right for me, but noooo stubborn old me didn't want to listen. I was in love. I really thought I knew Dean, ya know. How could I have been so wrong? I thought he loved me. Then on top of that, I didn't have a clue that the guy I called my best friend had feelings for me! God! I am the world's biggest moron!"  
  
Rory tried to wipe her rapidly falling tears away but it was no use. They just kept coming. They flowed from years of trying to make a marriage to someone who was a complete stranger work, from wounds that may have healed on the outside but still ached bitterly deep down, from unrealized dreams and ambitions and from missing the one person she knew could make it better. Jess pulled the now sobbing Rory into his arms and held her.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. Everything is gonna be fine now. Please don't cry Rory."  
  
He lifted her chin so he could look directly into the deep blue pools of her eyes.  
  
"You are the smartest, toughest, most amazing woman in the world to me…well you and that chick from Dark Angel."  
  
"Shut up!" A wobbly smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that you're going to through this. You don't know how to fail. Plus, you have your mom and Luke…and me. I'll do whatever I can to help; I'm not going anywhere.  
  
"What happened to wherever the wind blows?" she sniffled  
  
"Yeah, well I've been thinking maybe I should use that Master's Degree in English I have and, I don't know, get a job. Possibly stay in one place long enough to put down a root or two." Rory laughed.  
  
"Get a job!! Put down roots!! Man, you sound old!"  
  
"Hey shut up! You're the one with two kids! Oh, and I believe you just turned the big 3-0 if I'm not mistaken?"  
  
"Yeah, well you're thirty-one" she fired back at him childishly.  
  
"Ow! Cheap shot!"  
  
Rory just stuck her tongue out in reply.  
  
"OK that's it!" Jess brought his arms down to her sides and began to tickle her mercilessly. Pretty soon a two AM all out tickle war had begun on the lawn of the Crap Shack.  
  
When finally the two were breathless from laughter they collapsed back on the porch swing.  
  
"So Jess?" she said between gasps, "Friends?"  
  
"Yeah Gilmore. Friends."  
  
Rory and Jess sat on the porch all night laughing and catching up which where the sunrise found them snuggled up next to one another, fast asleep. They had been given a second chance to rebuild a once loving friendship and neither was going to pass it up. Jess knew that he still wanted more than just friendship from her, but he also knew that right now friendship is what she needed most from him. And all he could do was give her that and hope that one day she'll want more.  
  
The End (maybe)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Thanx to everyone for reading. I thought I was gonna make this story a little longer, but it turns out that I really don't have the time to put in the amount of effort this needs. But never fear, if something changes, I will definitely be adding more chapters or a whole sequel. Thanx again for reading and don't forget to review. 


End file.
